The Photograph
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: One-shot. Starts off with Gwen talking to Trent in TDA episode 3 and telling him about Duncan keeping that photo of Courtney under his pillow, then shows you how that photo was taken.


**-Post TDA episode 3: Riot On Set-**

Music was blasting from the Guy's trailer, as two teens from the Screaming Gaffers just hung around inside, happy they had managed to win today's challenge. And it was all thanks to Duncan's _brilliant _acting.

The mowhawk wearing teen in question was sprawled out on his bunk, staring at Gwen who was laying across from him on the next bunk over.

"I love this song!" The Goth girl exclaimed, nodding her head to the beat of the music.

Duncan smirked. "Yeah, and no 'Punk Wannabe's' would listen to it." He was obviously referring to Trent's comment earlier in the day about himself and Gwen being Punk Wannabes.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

Duncan just nodded and shut his eyes, bringing his arms up to rest them behind his head.

Gwen cracked a smile as she saw something poking out from under the Delinquent's pillow but said nothing more, and quickly scampered out of the trailer to find Trent.

She pushed the door open and smiled, noticing Trent standing not far off, leaning up against a tree, so the teal haired girl slowed her pace to a walk so she would not seem so eager to see him.

"Duncan's performance made me realize some stuff," the Musician began as Gwen came up to meet him.

"Like, I've loved," he raised his hand out to Gwen as to emphasize his point. "Lost," he moved his eyes away from the girl in front of him and she frowned. "But what I missed most is my sweet, little goat Gwen." He smiled at her.

She smiled back then made a "Baahh." sound before giggling.

"You guy's are just friends, right?" Trent asked with a seemingly worried expression.

"Worry not," Gwen said, rolling her eyes. "The guy has a secret photo of Courtney under his pillow."

Duncan- who had gotten up to shut off the blaring Rock music- eye's widened. He had heard Courtney's name being uttered by the Goth girl he had become friend's with, and stole a quick glance at his pillow. Sure enough, the picture he had kept hidden away from all the cameras and caste mates, had slid out from under it's spot and was now peeking out for everyone to see.

Crap.

He rushed over and took the photograph out and glanced at the Brunette on it who was smiling brightly, but tears lined her eyes. Looking at that made Duncan's usual smirk fall into just a soft smile.

* * *

_"So you're leaving for Season 2?" _

_Duncan turned around to look at the former CIT behind him who was leaning against the door frame of the Boy's cabin. _

_"That I am, Princess." He used the nickname some what affectionately for once, instead of just a way to get under her skin._

_She bit at her lip anxiously. So much too say, so little time._

_"Spit it out, Courtney. I got a boat to catch." He teasingly poked her in the stomach- his bag now fully packed and ready to leave- and she swatted his hand away._

_"Don't rush me!" She snapped. _

_He smirked and crossed one arm over his chest. "If you're gonna apologize about the whole 'Leaving me with a sprained ankle while you run off with the money', thing... you're already forgiven."_

_"Why?" _

_He snorted at her surprised expression. He was never much of grudge holder. Especially if the grudge was with Courtney._

_"Cause you didn't qualify for Total Drama Action, and I, Mr Delinquent, did. And it's driving you crazy. That's punishment enough." Courtney had to work hard in order to stifled the urge to kick him in the shin. She instead just let out a huff of annoyance.  
_

_"If I had gotten to the dock 2 minutes earlier..." she began.  
_

_The horn outside honked impatiently, cutting Courtney off and telling Duncan the boat was ready to leave. It would take him home for a few days before heading off to their new location where TDA would be shot._

_"Princess, I gotta jet." He made it two steps before Courtney reached out and grabbed his arm._

_"Wait, Duncan."_

_Before he could even turn face her, Courtney leaned up and pressed her lips against his then pulled away. _

_"Don't forget me."_

_He chuckled, "No promises."_

_Courtney scowled.  
_

_Duncan walked back over to his bed and set his duffel bag of things down before pulling open the zipper and beginning to rummage around. The Brunette girl leaned over his shoulder, trying to see what he was doing._

_"Duncan?"_

_"Just in case I do forget you..." He pulled out an old camera and turned to face Courtney._

_"Smile." With a click of his finger the flash went off, blinding the girl before she could form a reasonable smile._

_"Argh! I wasn't ready!" _

_He laughed and leaned forward to kiss her forehead in a very un-Duncan like manner then leaned back with a smirk._

_"One more time. Smile for me now, Darling." _

_She rolled her eyes but plastered a wide smile to her face, even though she felt their final good-bye weighing on her; and tears sprung to her onyx as the flash casted dark spots in her vision once more._

_He smiled."Perfect." _

_The horn gave one final honk of impatiens and Duncan shoved the camera back in his bag and gave Courtney one last hard kiss and brushed away the tears in the corners or her eyes before exiting the Cabin. He raised his arm up to wave at her without turning around and yelled a quick, "Later, Babe!" then was off._

Present Duncan snorted.

"Note to self, find a better hiding place for this."


End file.
